I Don'T Want To Be
by Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu
Summary: La guerra había terminado, pero no por esto los problemas también, una dificil lección que Harry tuvo que aprender [YAOI]


**

* * *

**

**I Don't Want to Be  
**I Parte: Un Gryffindor en cuerpo de Slytherin

**Autora:  
**Mel, The Black Dragon

* * *

_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling YO NO POSEO NADA SOBRE ELLOS! TOT por que siempre me tienen que hacer llorar T-T, y los uso con animo de lucro ¬¬ ACASO NO PUEDEN VER MI CARRO ULTIMO MODELO? MI CASTILLO HOGWARTS PERSONALIZADO? Y A TOM FELTON COMO MI FUTURO ESPOSONO! TOT TONS OBVIO QUE NO!_

* * *

Harry se encontraba recostado en una rama del gran sauce boxeador, dormido; a los pies de este imponente árbol, dos lobos dormían custodiándolo (¬¬U dormidos aja!) una hermosa loba negra con ojos azules como el color del mar, a su izquierda un imponente lobo blanco ojos color dorado como el oro, sus guardias personales, era un día pacífico… en lo que cabe para el niño que-vivió-y-venció, a sus 17 años era el mago más poderoso y joven de todos los tiempos, ajeno a la sociedad, alejado por voluntad propia, las razones, sencillas, con el poder y la fuerza viene el miedo y la codicia, si, así era su vida ahora, solo, con la compañía de los únicos dos seres que no le temían o le codiciaban por su poder, sus guardianes, Blue y Ban. 

Sus tan adoradas criaturas, nacidas de su poder, de un poder que él nunca deseo, de una fuerza que se volvió su maldición, abrió sus ojos esmeralda, la frialdad y la madurez se podían contemplar en ellos, la tristeza y la soledad en su semblante serio y sin expresión alguna, se sentó y el sauce boxeador bajo la rama donde el estaba sentado hasta el suelo, se paro y vio como sus lobos lo miraban expectantes de la siguiente orden.

-Vamos –ordeno mientras estos se paraban y lo acompañaban como sus iguales, uno en cada lado

Pensó en las mil formas de desaparecer ese tan odiado colegio, y las desecho casi de inmediato al ver a una de las pocas personas que lo seguían tratando como el adolescente de 17 años que era

-Buenos días Harry – la cálida voz de Remus Lupin saludo con una alegría tan sincera que hizo que Harry casi sonriera

-Buenos días Remus – se paró enfrente de él observando el rostro cansado y mayor de su tan querido profesor – que te traer por las afueras de Hogwarts?

Remus sonrió y se inclino para acariciar a Blue y Ban – venía a buscarte, me comentaron que no estabas recibiendo la clase de Transformaciones con McGonagall – Harry hizo un gesto de incomodidad

-Para qué? Todo lo que ella esta enseñando yo ya lo sé –dijo mientras transformaba un árbol en una pequeña ardilla y viceversa con las manos- no necesito ir a una clase donde no me quieren con alumnos que me temen o codician y con una enseñanza que yo ya conozco

-Harry –se paro y vio con preocupación a su protegido – sé que te incomoda estar aquí y que realmente no necesitas estar aquí, pero… tienes que entender, es por tu bien

-Lo sé Remus, lo sé –levito una piedra y la tiro con un movimiento hasta el lago –pero desde que vencí a Voldemort y… - calló, nadie tenía que saber lo que realmente había pasado –y sus poderes se traspasaron a mi, la vida me es incomoda

Remus suspiro y le desordeno el pelo como Sirius solía hacer – vamos muchacho, anímate, ya falta poco para que salgas y así podrás ir y viajar por el mundo dejando a tu viejo profesor abandonado - Harry sonrió como si tuviese 11 de nuevo y aflojo su voz tan imponente por la de siempre, la del Harry Potter de 11 años.

-Yo jamás te dejaré solo Remus, si yo viajo será contigo, con Blue y con Ban, verdad muchachos? – los lobos movieron la cola en afirmación

-POTTER! – la voz de Ron se hizo presente y el cambio brusco de la cara y voz de Harry se hicieron presente

-Que ocurre Weasley? – pregunto arrastrando el apellido con odio

-McGonagall te busca y dice que por ser el señor salvador del mundo no tienes permiso de faltar a su clase cuando se te de la gana – su tono altanero y de odio no tenía comparación con el tono de cariño y preocupación de antes –así que apresúrate! –le exigió antes de darse la media vuelta y comenzar a caminar de vuelta a Hogwarts

Harry levantó la mano para hacerle una pequeña broma, pero Remus se la detuvo y negó con la cabeza, suspiro cansado y comenzó a caminar adentro de Hogwarts también, odiaba su vida, Ban y Blue lo siguieron sin hacer un solo ruido, fieles como solo ellos eran, amaban a su amo y siempre lo protegerían, ya faltaba poco para que esa rata sucia de Weasley muriera en sus colmillos… por que los detenía?... a ya lo recordaba… en alguna época fue su "amigo" y por ese recuerdo no los dejaba comérselos

Entró en la clase y escuchó a la lejanía como la maestra le daba la bienvenida con su típico "que bueno que desea honrar a esta clase con su presencia señor Potter" no dijo nada, ya no decía nada, se sentó en el último escritorio, donde siempre se sentaba solo, no puso atención de la clase, no le parecía interesante como transformar un animal en un dinosaurio, de todas maneras ese tipo de conocimiento él ya lo poseía.

Pensó que dentro de poco él podría ir a Hong Kong, donde podría sacar su potencial al máximo y se permitió sonreír por segunda vez en el día, miro a sus cachorros de tan solo 1 año, había avanzado mucho, en Asía la magia sin varita era común, las criaturas echas con magia como Blue y Ban eran cosa de todos los días y los magos y hechiceros poderosos eran tan solo la población normal de Hong Kong, lo había descubierto cuando un día hablaba con una amiga de intercambio.

Pasó su vista por el lugar y vio que no estaba, donde podría estar Sayuri?... se concentro y dejó pasear su mente por todo Hogwarts hasta hallarla bien dormida en cama de Aron Wortfield, un chico de 7mo año de Ravenclaw. Regresó a la conciencia y chasqueo la lengua, vaya con esa chica, miro a Blue y en seguida la cachorra se puso en camino a despertar a la chica de Slytherin. Estaba metido en el pensamiento de la chica más rara que había conocido cuando una pajarilla llegó a su escritorio con una cuantas palabras que lo dejaron pensando.

"_Ahora en donde están tus amigos? Porque de seguro que en Gryffindor no, si hubieras aceptado mi mano cuando debiste no estarías solo, porque ahora tus pocos amigos que te aprecian son Slytherin, las personas que siempre te hemos tratado como habías merecido nos das lástima, pero solo te daré una oportunidad más, acepta mi mano y acepta mi compañía. _

Z"

Recordó como el sombrero seleccionador lo iba a mandar a Slytherin, y se reclamo, hubiera dejado que el dichoso sombrero lo mandará allí, de seguro hubiera echo un gran cambio… de seguro hubiera podido evitar la muerte de tantos mortifagos y la unión de las casas, pero no, el gran niño adorado decidió que no quería ir allí solo porque le dijeron algunas verdades a su "amigo". Lo pensó varias veces… tal vez no era necesario aceptar la compañía de esa persona en especial, pero si podría ver que lo cambiarán a Slytherin… donde todavía poseía uno que otro amigo valioso.

Los beneficios de estar en Slytherin eran relativamente escasos pero sin duda muchísimo mejor que estar en cualquier otra casa inclusive Gryffindor, tal vez le harían bromas pesadas y lo ignorarían, pero también tendría con quienes estar, y ya no tendría que pasar la mayor parte del día solo, inclusive cuando comiese,… en definitiva iría a hablar con Remus de eso más tarde, quería ese traspaso a Slytherin, miro la pajarilla…. Y se pregunto por qué no?

_"por qué no, no veo inconveniente en aceptar tu mano, H"_

Y la mando de regreso, viendo al muchacho sonreír de "A" a "Z", puso su atención en la cachorra que ya venía de regreso con la chica que estaba bostezando y se sentó a la par de Harry ignorando completamente a McGonagall y su regaño de que ya no la respetaban y que la juventud de ahora estaba yendo hacia la perdición.

-Lamento el retrazo Señorita McGonagall, verá el día de ayer usted nos puso un trabajo de investigación de transformaciones en sueños, entonces como buena estudiante que usted sabe que yo soy ya que jamás en este año escolar le eh perdido su materia y se las eh sacado con más que notas excelentes y muchos méritos, decidí intentar poner la teoría en aplicación y ver si lograba que la teoría dejase de ser eso, una simple teoría y…

-Bueno ya señorita Chang, es suficiente, puede usted dejarme continuar con mi clase tranquila? – Asintió la chica con una sonrisota – bien, como iba diciendo la pronunciación…

-Practicar la transformación en cama? –pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-Si, quería ver si podía agrandar cierto miembro de cierto chico que tu ya sabes quien es, pero no lo logré –dijo con una sonrisa burlesca

-Tu y tus "rarezas" –su rostro volvió a expresar nada- posiblemente pida mi traslado a Slytherin

-Al fin te diste cuenta que somos la mejor opción entre todos? –dijo poniendo "algo" de interés en la clase, pero enseguida volteo la cara con una sonrisa maliciosa – o me dirás que es por cierta serpiente que esta atrás de tus huesitos desde hace un buen rato?

Harry solo sonrió –eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu misma

La chica sonrió, ella sabía a la perfección de que habían algunos en Slytherin que lo perseguían por su posición y poder, pero también sabía a la perfección que habían otros que le agradaban por lo que eran y por eso les gustaba…. Y ella conocía a un par así… sonrió para si misma "esto va a estar interesante" fue el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente retorcida y venenosa.

Las clases pasaron sin mayor interés para el par más raro y temido en todo Hogwarts, todos conocían a Sayuri Chang, la chica de intercambio forzado de Hong Kong, conocían su legendario poder y sabían que era de cuidado, Harry la vio, era una chica de menor estatura que él, pero relativamente alta, de 1.68mts, ojos azules hielo que expresaban su ferocidad y lo peligrosa que era, pelo negro liso con mechones rojos y una actitud altanera como toda buena Slytherin.

Le agrado desde la primera vez que la vio, no en el sentido amoroso… pero… se le notaba lo poderosa, lo imponente de su presencia solo al caminar, lo segura de si misma al verle la cara, y lo peligrosa que podía ser al hacer de lado a todos por donde caminaba con solo su presencia. Desde que la vio en le agrado y compitió con ella quedando casi a su igual.

-_"Serás un buen mago Harry, siempre y cuando elijas a los amigos correctos, tomes las decisiones con las que no te arrepientas y tengas una buena enseñanza"_- fue lo que le dijo cuando terminaron su duelo en un empate en el bosque prohibido

Y en aquel entonces tomo una decisión de la que TODAVIA no se había arrepentido, decidió darle su mano en señal de amistad, Sayuri le enseño el manejo de la magia sin manos, le enseño a crear sus propios guardianes, le enseño que la vida no era bonita, y que el único que sobrevivía era el más fuerte, que a veces la fuerza podía ser mental y no mágica o física, y que el mejor equilibrio que había era de esas tres fuentes. Oh si, ella le había enseñado mucho, pero no era gratis, otra gran lección que ella le dio, nada en la vida era gratis, no, ella le pidió algo a cambio… que le enseñara el uso de la jodida vara inútil, como ella solía llamarle.

Meses después ella se enteró que él era EL GRAN HARRY POTTE, MAGO TODO PODEROSO DE LONDRES Y EUROPA, y que hizo ella?... río… río por la ironía que el mago más poderoso de Europa y alrededores era un mago promedio en Asia, "Claro que me río, yo soy una de las hechiceras promedio de toda Asia y América…. Tu tienes más o menos el mismo poder que yo, para mi eres un mago como cualquier otro Harry" fue el comentario que le dio

Llegaron a clase de Pociones, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, Harry pensaba por que seguía en esa clase donde estaba un profesor que realmente no aguantaba, (léase Snape para quienes no saben ¬¬U) ya no sería Auror, iba a ir a Hong Kong… pero la pregunta del siglo era…. Que haría? Ella no le había dado mucho detalle de donde o como se estudiaba en Hong Kong, así que….

-Sayuri…. Pociones es una clase necesaria en Hong Kong? – la muchacha se puso a pensar

-La verdad no…

-Entonces por qué estas aquí?

-Por qué no me gusta adivinanzas con una charlatana como la vieja esa

Harry sonrió mientras mentalmente pensaba que era un buen punto, realmente era un buen punto, era Snape que por muy grasoso y todo era un buen profesor o era la Bruja del 71 haciendo adivinanzas de la nada… mmm… creo que era una decisión muy fácil y se quedo sentado. A los pocos segundos todos los alumnos habían entrado y se estaban acomodando, enfrente de él un par de chicos que ya le eran conocidos, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy, Blaise volteo y sonrió

-Hola –dijo sonriente como si hubiesen sido amigos de la vida

Sayuri y Harry hicieron una expresión gemela…. Una ceja alzada, un gesto muy Slytherin, se miraron entre si y rápidamente Harry asintió la cabeza en saludo y Sayuri sonrió.

-Hola –dijo simplemente, parecía que este año sería un año muy interesante

* * *

**Comentarios Finales:**

Este fic fue producido gracias a galletitas con chispa de chocolate, leche calientita y un sin fin de música de todo tipo, género, idioma y artista XDDD

Agradecimientos a: … o.ò---- hemm u.ù…. mi novio! nOn I LOVE U SWEETY! Y a… mmm u.Ù veamos.. MINE FRIENDS! XD THANKS CRAZY GIRLS! Y a todo aquel que tiene el valor de leer una locura de semejante calibre sin sentido xD


End file.
